An amplifier, such as an operational or instrumentation amplifier, can include chopper circuitry to help compensate for the amplifier's input offset voltage. For example, a chopper amplifier can include an input chopping circuit that can be used to chop the amplifier's input signal during an input chopping operation, thereby up shifting the frequency of the amplifier's input signal. The chopper amplifier can further include an amplification circuit for amplifying the chopped input signal, and an output chopping circuit for down shifting the frequency of the amplified signal during an output chopping operation. By providing chopping in this manner, the amplifier's input offset voltage is separated in frequency from the chopped input signal, and thus can be filtered.